Retrouvailles
by Regan-Rider
Summary: Lara se rend à l'appartement de Werner après avoir défait la Coterie. Toutefois, quelqu'un d'autre a eu cette idée...


**Retrouvailles**

_Pourquoi suis-je ici ?_

Voilà ce que ce demandait Lara Croft depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'immeuble calciné où vivait son ancien mentor : Werner Von Croy.

Depuis son départ de Prague, elle n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver Kurtis Trent. Pourtant, elle avait eu besoin de revenir ici, dans cet appartement saccagé par le nettoyeur.

Lara avait haïs Von Croy après ce qui c'était passé en Egypte et après avoir appris qu'il l'avait utilisée pour trouver une peinture au Louvre. Cependant, elle était ici. Peut-être, malgré cela, au fond elle-même, elle voyait encore en ce vieux fou comme son ancien mentor qui lui avait donné goût à l'aventure.

Lara marchait dans l'appartement et s'arrêta devant le bureau de Von Croy et feuilleta les quelques feuilles qui n'avaient pas été dispersées sur le sol. Soudain, elle entendit un craquement venir de l'étage. Elle leva les yeux et tendit l'oreille. La pluie cognait contre la vitre et le tonnerre explosait dans le ciel.

_Vu l'état de l'immeuble, ce n'est probablement rien… Ou alors c'est l'orage…_

Puis il y eut un autre craquement. Curieuse, Lara reposa les feuilles sur le bureau et attrapa son 9mm dans sa veste en jeans en se dirigeant lentement vers l'escalier en colimaçon. Arrivée à l'étage, elle examina la chambre d'un coup d'œil furtif. Elle ne remarqua rien d'anormale, sans compter le fouillis. Elle continua sa route vers la salle de bain. Toujours rien.

_T'hallucines ma vieille…_

Elle sourit en levant les yeux aux Ciel avant de ranger son arme. Elle se retourna et remarqua alors quelque chose d'étrange. Un nombre impressionnant de coton était entassé dans le lavabo ainsi que quelques serviettes. Le coton comme les serviette étaient imbibés de sang. Lara attrapa une paire de ciseaux et examina le sang qui coulait sur les rebords du lavabo. Il était frais. Cela signifiait que quelqu'un était ici donc qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé !

Soudain, elle entendit un déclic d'arme à feu derrière elle. Elle inspira une bouffée d'air qui semblait ne plus vouloir ressortir. Lara fixait le miroir dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son ennemi mais la pièce était trop sombre. Puis, dans un craquement assourdissant, le tonnerre explosa dans le ciel et un éclair illumina le visage de la personne derrière l'anglaise.

-Kurtis ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Je pourrais vous poser la même question, miss Croft. Je suppose que c'est votre œuvre, ajouta-t-il en désignant d'un coup de tête le bâtiment.

-En partie, avoue Lara toujours dos à Kurtis. Votre joujou volant vous réclame. Il vibre dès que je l'active.

-Et oui… Il m'est…

Dès que Kurtis commença à divaguer, Lara eut le réflexe de se retourner pour le rattraper, empêchant ainsi une mauvaise chute du mercenaire sur le rebord du lavabo.

*****

-Kurtis ? Allez, réveillez-vous !

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Kurtis ouvrit les yeux avec grande peine. Le peu de lumière qui éclairait la pièce l'aveuglait.

-Vous vous êtes évanoui chez Von Croy, lui rappela Lara.

-Et on est où ?

-Dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Dès que j'ai entendu les sirènes de flics, j'ai préféré partir et je ne voulais pas vous abandonner.

-Merci.

Et alors que le mercenaire tenta de se relever, Lara le poussa pour qu'il se recouche.

-Vous avez une sacrée blessure. Vous devez vous reposer.

-Oui maman, ironisa-t-il en voyant Lara partir vers la salle de bain.

Est-ce la fatigue qui le faisait halluciner ou l'avait-il vue sourire ?

De la salle de bain, Lara continua de lui parler :

-Qui vous a fait une entaille pareille ?

-Cadeau de Boaz. Cette garce fut difficile à éliminer. Je cicatrise vite mais là… ça met un peu de temps.

-Bah en tout cas, vous devriez apprendre à faire des pansements car celui que vous aviez fait était ni fait ni à refaire.

-Allez faire ça sur une blessure qui pisse le sang tout le temps.

-Mon pauvre Kurtis, ironisa Lara en revenant vers Kurtis.

-Et gna gna gna ! Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait pensé que c'était moi qui l'avait fait tout seul ?

-ça sentait le travail de mec.

Kurtis leva les yeux au Ciel tandis que Lara s'asseyait sur le lit, à côté de lui.

-Ah, en fait, c'est à vous.

Lara tendit le _Chirugai_ à son propriétaire.

-Je peux vous faire confiance ? Je n'en aurais pas besoin ?

-Cela ne dépend pas de que de moi, Kurtis.

Le mercenaire haussa les épaules et activa son _Chirugai_ pour le faire planer jusqu'à une table un peu plus loin. Il y eut ensuite un silence pesant.

Kurtis inspira une grande bouffée d'air et alla embrasser Lara sur la joue.

-Qu'est-ce que…, commença Lara posant sa main sur sa joue.

-C'est pour vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé et de m'avoir rendu mon copain volant. Vous auriez pu m'achevé et partir avec.

Lara sourit et dès que Kurtis eut tournée la tête, elle l'embrassa à son tour.

-ça c'est pour m'avoir fait courir dans le Louvre, m'avoir aidée dans cette mission et surtout pour ne pas m'avoir abandonnée dans le SAS.

Ce fut au tour de Kurtis de poser sa main sur sa joue en souriant avant de sourire. Il réfléchit un instant avant d'embrasser Lara sur les lèvres.

-Et c'est pour quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

-Je ne sais pas… Mais n'en restons pas là.

Et Kurtis embrassa Lara plus passionnément. Avant de se laisser aller, Lara jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le _Chirugai_. Etait-ce lui qui était à l'origine de leurs retrouvailles ?

*****

_Voilà, c'est après avoir terminé l'Ange des Ténèbres que j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette fic. Si je ne l'avais pas fais, j'aurais été frustrée à vie !_

_Donc, j'espère qu'elle plaira à quelqu'un dans le monde d'Internet._

_A bientôt, peut-être…_

_Votre serviteur_

_Regan Rider_


End file.
